


Hot and Bothered—The Broom Closet Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Multi, Parker Being Parker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate and Sophie get trapped in a closet on a job.  Parker, Eliot and Hardison are the biggest voyeurs ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bothered—The Broom Closet Job

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's probably porn, or somewhere close to it. And it's the three together, although not as explicit as Nate and Sophie.

Hot and Bothered—The Broom Closet Job

Takes place sometime during season four

Nate couldn’t move an inch, because if he did, he’d come into direct contact with Sophie.  Major direct contact.  His hands and arms were rigid, plastered to his sides.  He ached to move them, just to shake out the soreness.  Sophie wouldn’t let him.  She was too close, intimately too close for comfort.

It all started with a job.  Then a job gone wrong.  Then them running and hiding, attempting to get four goons off their tails until Eliot could take care of them.  Only Eliot didn’t take care of them and they were lost in a maze of a house that seemed to have a dozen bedrooms and too many closets to count. 

Nate could feel Sophie’s warm breath on the side of his face.  He’d taken to turning it, just so she couldn’t feel how wildly he was panting.  He couldn’t figure out if it was the fact that they might get caught by the bad guys any minute or she was too close for comfort.

“Eliot, where are you?” she whispered.

“Nate, Sophie, just sit tight.  Eliot is making his way toward you.  It might take a few minutes.”

“More than a few minutes,” Eliot said, sounding like he was out of breath.

“Yeah, a lot of minutes,” Parker added.

“Hurry it up,” Nate told the group.  “It’s really warm in here.”

“Oh, it’s really warm in here.  Is that all you have to say?  I got my ass kicked.  As in ass kicking.  Just deal until I can figure out a way around these assholes.”

And with that, Nate shut up.  Eliot was pissed that Nate had taken a wrong turn, a little thanks to Hardison and a lot of thanks to the woman standing mere inches from him.

“He does not sound pleased.”

“You think?” Nate questioned back.

“Not my fault you missed the turn.”

“I missed the turn?  You missed the turn.  Remember you were the one dragging me around by the hand, not the other way around.”

Parker snorted over the comm at that, probably imagining Sophie dragging Nate all over the massive house.

“You had no idea where you were going.”

“And now we’re in a closet, stuck until Eliot punches his way to get us out.”

“Oh, so like you had a better plan.”

“I did. I could.”

Sophie’s face was inches away from his, legs brushing up against his as her finger came up to wag in front of his face.  He could actually feel her legs since he had shorts on.  And her skirt was very, very short too.

The job involved tourists getting scammed by a tour operator.  Both he and Sophie had posed as clients, high end clients, to make it look legitimate.  They’d gone to the presentations, had booked their itinerary and made the trip.  To get the evidence, they needed to infiltrate the offices on the island where they were staying.  It had all gone off without a hitch until somewhere, somehow, someone had tripped an alarm.  He certainly didn’t see how they did.  Only now they had some muscle after them while Eliot attempted to get them out.  In some ways, he wished he had sent in Parker instead, at least she could run faster than they could.

“Have I told you how much I hate the humidity?” Sophie told him.  “It just, my hair is a mess.”

He thought her hair was lovely, wanting to reach out and touch it, run his hands through it.

“And yours is even worse.”

“Eliot will be here soon.”

“Little busy.”

Nate could hear on the comms what sounded like fighting.  He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that Eliot didn’t get into too much trouble.

The fact that the heat was beginning to bother him in addition to Sophie leaning so close made him a bit dizzy. 

“You think there’s room to sit down in here?”

“It’s a broom closet, Nate.”

Her hands came up to feel his brow, fingers cool to the touch as she did.  That helped a little, but once she pulled them away, his body heated up even more.

“I’m sure he’s almost here.”

Both heard a crash on the comms.

“No, he’s not,” Hardison told them.

“Uh oh,” Parker shouted out.  “I’m running.”

Oh great, Nate thought.  Now Parker was in trouble.

“Nate, are you OK?  You’re not claustrophobic are you?  Remember when I locked you in that crypt in Rome?  Of course, I called the authorities.  It didn’t take them long to get you out.”

“It took them three hours.”

“Oh, I had assumed it was shorter.  Sorry.”

“Three hours of sitting there with twenty skeletons.”

“Oh.  At least there aren’t any skeletons in here.”

Just Sophie and her damn perfume and body heat and it was driving him crazy.

“So not claustrophobic?”

“No,” he answered.

“You don’t have to get so huffy about it.”

“I’m not huffy.  It’s just my day is not going as I had planned.”

“Oh, so you admit that plan was a bust?”

“Yeah, it was a bust.  Plan, what letter are we on, Nate?” Hardison joked.

“Contingencies.”

“I’m thinking plan M,” Eliot managed to add to the conversation.

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who blew this one.”

“We’ll have a long discussion about this one once we’re all out.  Parker, status?”

“Oh, so, yeah.  I’m done.”

“Well, that was fast,” Sophie said as she shifted even closer.

“I had to pick up the pieces when the two of you failed.  This is what happens when the two of you start arguing during a con.”

Nate admitted to himself that the arguing had taken on a life of its own.  It was in the plan, just not as much or with that much enthusiasm.

“Don’t blame me,” Sophie told Parker.

“Don’t blame you?  Who slapped me?”

“Who grabbed my ass?”

“Nate, did you seriously grab her ass?” Hardison asked.

“Obnoxious Americans.”

“That was not in the script.”

Sophie poked him a bit on the chest, legs touching his again.

“You were being a jerk just for the sake of being a jerk, Nate.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“Yes, you were.”

“Shhh.  Shut up, both of you.  Looks like they’re doing a sweep.  Be quiet.”

Sophie hadn’t heard what Hardison said over the comms since she had started a rant that wouldn’t end soon if he didn’t stop her.  Grabbing her, which was really easy since she was an inch away, he decided the best course of action to make her be quiet was to kiss her.  At first, she resisted, even trying to bite him as he did.  His hand came up in her damp curls, making her gasp a little bit. Once she did that, he was gone. Her mouth opened just slightly, giving him the invitation, deepening the kiss until she was wrapping her arms around him.  He wondered if the other three could hear what they were doing on the comms, but right that instant, it didn’t matter.  Sophie needed to be quiet, and quiet she was, except for the muffled noises she was making while trying to breathe.

Her hands had crept up his sweaty back, sliding up and down as her leg now was wrapped around his backside.  The bathing suit top she had on gave him access to most of her skin, soft under his wandering hands.  When she had walked into his room with the bikini top and short skirt, he’d almost lost it then and told her to change.  Now he was glad he hadn’t.

He was still dizzy, but probably from the lack of oxygen at that moment instead of the heat.  She finally wrenched away from him, but he couldn’t see her reaction because it was just too damn dark inside the closet to see much of anything.  Her forehead rested against his chest now, hands still around him, but not clawing at him like they were before.

Ever so slowly, she pulled his head down again, but this time her kisses were light and gentle, not like she wanted to devour him in one bite like before.  Working his way over to her jaw, his lips descended until he found a place on her neck that caused her arms to tighten around him, her leg to move up and down his.  One arm came around her waist, holding her steady against him as the other traveled to the front, itching to touch what was wrapped in a bit of fabric.  It didn’t take much for his hand to make her sigh with pleasure, working the fabric up and over until she was bare for him to touch.

Only he didn’t get to finish what was started when the door was wrenched open to find Eliot and Parker staring directly at what was going on in the closet.  Nate’s hand had closed around her breast, one hand was easing its way down her skirt while both her hands were busy underneath his clothing.

“Holy shit, this is better than porn.”

“Parker,” Eliot yelled.

Eliot slammed the door shut.

“Did you say porn?” Hardison chimed in.

“Nate and Sophie were making out in the closet.  A few minutes more, and it would have been full frontal.”

“Jesus, Parker,” Eliot said as he pounded on the door.

Both Sophie and Nate had frozen when the door was opened, realizing through their haze of lust that they indeed, had been caught making out, on their way to having sex in a broom closet during a job.

“Nate, your hand,” Sophie said as she slowly pulled away from him.

He hadn’t taken his hand off her breast, still feeling how warm and soft it was, how round it felt in his hand.

“Oh, yeah.”

Both righted their clothes and opened the door slowly to find Eliot standing there, hands crossed over his chest, anger apparent on his face.  Parker just grinned, thumbs up.

“Hey, let’s do it again.”

“Parker, we are not doing anything like that again,” Hardison said in the comms.

Nate definitely wanted to do it again, but preferably without the audience and danger involved.  Eliot rolled his eyes and motioned for them to follow him out.  Once out of the house, they ran for the van that was parked two blocks away.

“Ok, so what do we know?”

“We know that you’re a horny bastard that can’t keep his hands to himself for one damn minute,” Eliot pointed out to Nate.

“It’s either yelling or touching,” Hardison added.

“It was kinda hot.”  They all swiveled their heads to Parker.  “What? Not like you all weren’t thinking the same thing.”

“Sweetie, we do not watch our teammates make out.  That would be wrong,” Hardison explained to the thief.

“Well, what about that time, you know, that you had that feed up and they…”

Hardison put his hand over Parker’s mouth to shut her up.

“We were in a broom closet.  It was hot and not much room. What did you expect?” Sophie blurted out.

“You don’t see me and Parker doin’ that,” Eliot told the group.

Parker looked everywhere but at the people in the van.

“Parker, seriously?” Nate said as he tried to get her to make eye contact.

“Hey, Ok, so I get stuck in the air vents all the time.   And how do I get in those air vents.  Huh?  Eliot, well, he…”

“Parker, you’re not supposed to tell.”

All eyes moved to Eliot now.

“Just way too much information.  I did not need to hear that.  I did not.”

Hardison’s rant went on for a few minutes until Eliot put his hand up.

“That was a long time ago.  And she kissed me, not the other way around.”

“Yeah, right,” Sophie said as she fanned herself from the heat.

“It was fun.”

“You know what I’m gonna do. I’m driving this van into the sea.  Then we can all cool off and not talk about this stuff because it’s making me feel things and I don’t want to feel things.”

Hardison did not do as he had intended, actually driving them back to the hotel they had booked for the three of them while Sophie and Nate had stayed at the resort the scammers had set up.

“I don’t have any of my clothes,” Sophie whined as they arrived.

“Hey, I can go steal them back for you?” Parker asked.

“Oh, that would be lovely.”

“Wait a sec? They’re gonna be on alert now.”

“What do you think this is? Amateur hour?”

“Parker, it’s just stuff,” Nate told the woman.

“Just stuff?  The shoes alone would set you back thousands.  It’s not just stuff.”

“Come on, Parker.  I’ll help.”

Eliot and Parker quickly walked away, with Hardison on their heels.

“You get in.  You get out.  Got it?” the two of them could hear Eliot explain to Parker as they walked down the hall.

“Piece of cake.”

Nate eyed Sophie as he opened up the hotel room.  The air conditioning was going full blast, probably because of Hardison not turning it off when they’d left that morning.

“Maybe Parker has something you could wear,” Nate said slowly, watching as Sophie turned to look at him.

Her hair was a mess, her lipstick was non-existent, her bikini top not tied as tightly as it was before, revealing a lot more skin than before. It was probably because of how he’d pulled it up and out of the way.  It made his mouth water just thinking about it.  Now he could see her face, instead of the darkness of the closet, he could see her smile, seductive.  The trio had left the curtains closed, sealing out the world.  Nate could see the goosebumps that were rising on her shoulders from the cooler air. 

“We could find a closet?” he joked.

“I’ve calculated how long it will take them to retrieve our belongings.”

Nate walked over to Sophie, pulling her into his arms.

“How long?” as his mouth traveled down her throat to her bikini top.

“Ten minute drive.  Fifteen to retrieve the cases.  Another fifteen to get out and make it back here.”

“Oh, then we have time.”

“We most certainly do.”

This is what they should have done in that closet, but the timing just wasn’t right.  It didn’t take long for Sophie’s underwear to come off, her skirt to be pushed up and the bikini top to be dangling around her neck, still tied at least on that end.  The desk was as good a place as any, the mirror in front of it giving them both a view they’d never forget.  It was hard and fast, not taking either of them long once Nate shoved his hand between her legs as he pounded into her, her hips digging into the wood, hands splayed across the mirror as she attempted to get leverage.

“The bed would have been so much softer,” Sophie said as she felt her hip bone.

Nate kissed the spot that was red as she tried to right her clothes.

“Next time.  They’ll be none the wiser though.”

Nate threw open the sliding glass door, letting enough air into the place just so Eliot wouldn’t call them on it when they arrived back at the hotel.

 

“Oh my god,” Hardison cried as he sat on the bed of the hotel.

It had been a few hours since the three of them had retrieved the other two’s belongings.  The two disappeared soon after, taking a room on another floor.  The ocean breeze blew in, cooling the room without air conditioning.  Parker was sitting, watching cartoons as Eliot sipped a beer beside her.

“What?” Eliot asked as he got off the bed.

“Oh no, they didn’t.  What the hell did they think was gonna happen?”

“What was gonna happen?  What happened?” Parker said as she followed Eliot.

“Talking about not keeping your hands to yourself,” Hardison said as he turned the computer to Parker and Eliot.

“What the hell?”

“That’s gonna cause bruises.”

“I was wondering why there were handprints all over the mirror.”

“Do not say it,” Hardison said as he punched a few buttons on the computer.

“What do you want me to say?  It’s a very distinctive handprint.”

The sound came up, giving the three a running commentary at the scene before them.

“We’re the biggest fucking voyeurs.  You know that, right?”

Parker’s face was turning pink from watching what was on the screen.  Her top came off along with her pants.

“Oh come on, you two.”

“Did she just?”

“Yeah, she did.”

“Is this gonna be awkward?”

“Are you gonna make it awkward?”

Both Hardison and Eliot turned their heads to look at each other.  As they did, both of their shirts ended up with Parker’s on the floor.

“Oh yay.  Two of you this time.”

Parker dropped to the bed like she was dropping into the snow to make snow angels.  Only her knees dropped open, hands reaching up to grab the first one down.

“Only no bruises.  Unless you two…”

“Parker,” they said in unison.

 


End file.
